spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob HeroPants
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:3 Season:1 PLOT SpongeBob and Patrick get caught be the evil dreaded man ray and threatened to be killed. Script Previously Bubbles:no!why of course not!you have to find mini buttons to go through all the channels! Squidward:wait...all the channels ever?that's insane! Bubbles:why no its not... Squidward:ok so what do we do from here? SpongeBob:yes almighty bubbles what do we do now? Bubbles:ugh...find the piece here! Plankton:uh oh... Plankton start screaming and run out of the doors Plankton:AHHH!! a flash get ahold of Plankton Plankton:oh great... Plankton get sucked into the TV Plankton:HOLY FISH PASTE ITS LIKE THE FILM POLTERGHIEST! SpongeBob:found it! Mr Krabs:click it! SpongeBob click the button Mr Krabs:TAKE US TO THE NEXT CHANNEL! a beam come back and teleport everyone to downtown bikini bottom a giant robot smashing and destroying bikini bottom Man Ray controlling the robot Man Ray:you fools!you can't escape from the awesome power of man ray! Squidward:oh my... Patrick:wait man ray? SpongeBob:were in a mermaid man and barnacle boy cartoon! Barnacle Boy:that's great but we really need to... a ray hit Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy SpongeBob:uh oh... Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy turn into ashes SpongeBob:eek SpongeBob and Patrick on a roof top in Bikini Bottom Patrick:MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY! SpongeBob:I know there dead! Patrick:NOOO!!! SpongeBob:I know this is terrible! Patrick:who will sign my comic book now?! SpongeBob:wait do you even know how to... SpongeBob and Patrick get picked up by Man Rays giant robot Man Rays:thanks to you to barnacle heads nothing can stop me! SpongeBob:yay...now your enemies are gone how about you let us down and stop being evil? Man Ray:hm...NO!YOU BAFOONS IM NOT GIVING UP NOW! SpongeBob:so what do you need us for? Man Ray:OH YEAH YOUR STILL HERE...OK THEN PREPARE TO SAY BYE TO EVERYONE! SpongeBob:I no please I don't want to die!spare me!spare me mr ray! Patrick:why where are we going? Man Ray:sighsJust stop speaking!it makes death a lot easier! Bubbles the dolphin watching cameras in space Bubbles:hm...this place seems fine...well...I guess it can't harm me to just check on SpongeBob and his friends... Bubbles see Man Ray loading his lasers at SpongeBob and Patrick Bubbles:oh no!there in trouble!but I can't go back down to SpongeBob now for another year! Bubbles see a page Bubbles:it's the page with the super hero wish on! Bubble rip out a page and throw it down a tube Bubbles:now hopefully it gets there quickly! the paper fall on SpongeBob SpongeBob:oh a letter! Man Ray:what?!where did that come from? SpongeBob:let me just read it... SpongeBob see the page SpongeBob:oh yeah... Man Ray:so?...what does it say?! SpongeBob as invincibubble SpongeBob:hello my friend! Man Ray:what the?!what happened?! Patrick as Mrs.uperawesomeness Patrick:lets eat some ice cream! Man Ray:o....k....now just stand still and... Patrick use his mind control powers to make loads of ice creams come at Man Rays robot Man Ray:ice creams?what the h-? the ice creams smash through the window and go right into Man Rays mouth Man Rays:OH MY NEPTUNE!BRAIN FREE Man Ray choke and fall onto the self-destruct button SpongeBob:you just killed him! Patrick:ugh...well...he...had it coming! the robot blow up IN THE STREETS OF BIKINI BOTTOM SpongeBob and Patrick with Sandy,Mr Krabs and Squidward Sandy:you did it SpongeBob!you saved this universe! SpongeBob:yay! Patrick:woo! Squidward:I had my money on the ray guy... Sandy:anyway...how did you turn into your hero selves? SpongeBob:it was a message from bubbles Squidward:the magic dolphin? Sandy:how? SpongeBob:I don't know but it was from the magic book... Sandy:wait...that was the last page! SpongeBob:so now if anything happens... Sandy:were dead... another note come down and hit SpongeBob on the head SpongeBob:ow! Sandy:a note! sandy pick up the note Sandy:dear SpongeBob and friends if you are in trouble I will do my best to help you...a button will appear if a good deed is done or if you find it... SpongeBob:so where's the button? Mr Krabs walk up to SpongeBob and give him a button Mr Krabs:got it!I found it! SpongeBob click the button SpongeBob:take us somewhere safe! Patrick:take us to my little pony universe! everyone stare at Patrick Patrick:what?that's a safe place... everyone in MLP universe SpongeBob:o....k....were in pony land... loads of ponys running away screaming SpongeBob:what the?! Squidward:oh what now?! the shadow of Plankton on a hill SpongeBob:wait a minute... FIN Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Channel Chasers Episodes